


Ever After

by samskeyti



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldo post-war. Prompt = ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

Aldo had thought Utivich would be the one afflicted. Pale, suggestible, a face outta Poe, built for haunting.

Only he’s disarmed by the slope of a man’s shoulders, stares until he turns the corner, barely stops himself hurrying after.

A newsreel, the voiceover shrilling _knock, park_ so each word echoes, pin-balling low in his guts.

A certain store has door-chimes that clink flat like a sheaf of dog-tags.

On occasion he stands as if punched, winded, until he pulls himself together enough, _back_ enough to move and in those tight, grey seconds he is sure. He feels himself being watched.


End file.
